Sabotage
Sabotage is a thirty-two player game mode in Star Wars Battlefront, added in the Bespin expansion pack. In this mode, Rebel Alliance soldiers are attempting to destroy Imperial tibanna gas generators. If successful, they must fall back to an extraction point and defend it until their escape transport arrives. The Empire must prevent the Rebels from destroying the generators and prevent them from escaping. Each side is able to deploy up to four heroes on the field. Objectives Rebel Alliance If the player is playing as a Rebel soldier, their first goal is to destroy the three tibanna gas generators, labelled "A," "B," and "C," found around the map in ten minutes. During this first stage, up to four Rebel heroes can be deployed to help the Rebel soldiers break through the Imperial defense. Once a generator is armed, the Rebels must defend it from Imperial soldiers, who are trying to deactivate the charges, until the generator is destroyed. Once all three generators are destroyed, the Rebels must retreat towards an extraction point and hold out for five minutes. If the Rebels fail to destroy the generators within the clock, or have their extraction point captured by the Empire, they automatically lose. Galactic Empire If the player is playing as an Imperial soldier, the goal is to defend the generators from destruction. During the first phase, the stormtroopers must defend at least one generator from being destroyed, lest they be forced to stop the Rebels at the extraction point. Whenever a Rebel arms a generator, Imperial soldiers must try to disarm it before it explodes. If the match timer ends with all generators still not destroyed, the Empire will gain the victory. If the Empire fails to keep the generators functioning, they must fight the Rebels and claim the extraction point within the five minutes. During this stage, the Empire gets four hero pickups with a hero of their choosing. If they successfully conquer the extraction point, they'll succeed in defeating the Rebels. Vehicles available Rebel Alliance *Cloud Car (Cloud City only, max of two) Galactic Empire *AT-ST (Cloud City only, max of two) Maps Sabotage can be played on these maps: *Administrator's Palace *Bioniip Laboratories *Carbonite-Freezing Chambers *Cloud City Trivia *The second stage of the game mode, as remarked by one of the DICE developers, is very similar to the last stage of Turning Point, where the Rebels try to defend their last control point against the full Imperial offensive, although it takes long for the control point to be taken, and has a shorter time limit. *A rare (albeit relatively common by glitch standards) glitch occurs in Sabotage, in which players that are heroes respawn into their normal skins, but their star cards have been replaced with their hero's abilities. The star cards and their weapon are unusable so players who experience this glitch have to restart their character. Gallery Star-wars-battlefront-bespin-dlc.png|Rebel heroes falling back to their escape transport. de:Sabotage Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)